The Mystery of Kaiba's Briefcase
by fierce-vanity
Summary: What is in that briefcase of his? Besides his dueling deck. Find out what is in that silver container. Some mild language. R&R. Please no flames.


A/N: I'm sure this idea has been used before. But I've always wondered what was in that briefcase of Kaiba's so I decided to make a little story about it.

I do not own YGO.

----

Akima: OMG! Joey, Look!

Joey: WHAT??

Akima: 'points to briefcase' It's like a treasure!

Joey: Um... that's just Kaiba's briefcase.

Akima: I know! It's awesome!

Joey: 'sighs' You're hopeless, you love anything even RELATING to Kaiba.

Akima: 'giggles' Moki's so cute.

Joey: Uhmm... actually I was talking about that one time when Kaiba touched a pen and you kept it for a year.... Didn't you make a shrine of it too?

Akima: DID NOT!

Yami: Someone's not telling the truth. 'smiles'

Akima: Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?

Yami: Nope. 'smiles'

Akima: 'rolls eyes and looks at briefcase' Let's open it! I've always wanted to know what's in there. 'looks at Joey'

Joey: Akima, you're WAY too curious for your own good. One day, you're going to die from curiosity.

Yami: 'laughs to himself' hahaha... curiosity killed Akima... 'laughs'

Akima: 'glares at Yami'

Joey: Akima... I really don't think you should open it.

Akima: 'blink' well, let's see what's inside.

Joey: 'looks at Amani' SEE!?!?? She doesn't listen!

Amani: 'sigh'

Akima: 'opens the briefcase'

Joey: 'looks scared'

Yami: 'laughing to himself'

Amani: 'rolls eyes' You're going die.

Akima: 'pulls out a mound of papers' Hmmm... 'reads a little bit' Kaiba Corp Inventory... 'reads'

Joey: its INVENTORY????

Akima: 'flips through the pages' looks like it...

Yami: Is there more??

Akima: Hold on... Jesus Christ Yami, shut up.

Yami: 'shuts up'

Akima: 'pulls out a laptop'

Joey: That's just basic business stuff

Akima: 'pulls out iPod' ooooooh!!!! I'm keeping this! 'puts it in her pocket'

Amani: You know, he'll find out about this and when he does, he's going to know it's you.

Akima: Eh, whatever. 'pulls out a history book' 'looks inside' Haha! It's Mokuba's.

Yami: But why?

Akima: 'shrugs' Who knows. 'rummages through briefcase and pulls out a box of fruit loops' YUMMY! 'opens box and starts eating them'

Kaiba: 'walks in' 'sees them and sighs' Oh Joy...

Akima: 'looks up' SETO!

Kaiba: 'flinches' What? 'sees his briefcase' Oh, no you didn't.

Amani: 'sighs' yes, she did.... 'prays'

Akima: 'smiles holding the box of fruit loops'

Kaiba: 'glares at her' DROP THE CEREAL!

Akima: 'quickly drops it'

Kaiba: 'walks over and grabs briefcase away from the group'

Akima: AWWWWW!!! Come on Seto, we didn't go through everything! Can you show us what else is in there????

Kaiba: No.

Akima: PLEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!??

Kaiba: 'turns around and covers Akima's mouth to shut her up' No.

Akima: 'grabs Mokuba from out of no where' For your brother? 'smiles'

Mokuba: 'clueless but smiles'

Kaiba: 'sighs' fine... 'puts briefcase on table and opens it again' but you can't tell ANYONE about this... 'looks at Joey' and I want him out of here.

Akima: Ok! 'pushes Joey towards the door'

Joey: HEY! Not fair! If there's something in that briefcase that is embarrassing to Kaiba, I want to be there!

Akima: 'stops and looks at Kaiba'

Kaiba: 'glares'

Akima: 'sighs and pushes Joey out the door' Sorry Joey, I'll record it for you... like I always do.

Joey: 'being pushed out the door' I HATE YOU KAIBA!

Kaiba: I know.

Akima: 'locks door and runs back to the table'

Joey: 'pounding on door' HEY! THIS IS A NOT A ROOM!!!!!

Akima: Oops, I forgot that was a closet, eh, oh well. 'looks back at Kaiba and smiles' Please continue.

Kaiba: 'rolls eyes and pulls out a photo album'

Yami: What's that?

Akima: 'flips through pages' Who are these people?? 'sees a picture of young Kaiba and Mokuba' AWWWWW!!! It's a family album. How cute!

Kaiba: Sure. Whatever 'pulls out a water gun'

Amani: A water gun?

Kaiba: I took it from Mokuba one day because he was using it against some kid.

Akima: How did it end up in your briefcase?

Kaiba: Don't know. Frankly, don't care. 'pulls out a small bag of reeses pieces'

Akima: OMG! Yummy! 'grabs bag away from Kaiba and starts eating'

Kaiba: and yet, she never gains a pound.

Amani: She's got a fast metabolism.

Kaiba: Right... I think she's got an eating disorder. 'pulls out a cd player and some cds'

Akima: DO NOT!

Yami: 'looks at cds' Wow, cds AND an iPod. Interesting.

Kaiba: 'looks at him strangely' I never took out a iPod.

Akima: 'laughs nervously'

Kaiba: 'rolls eyes' Should've known. 'pulls out a backpack'

Mokuba: I thought I lost that!

Kaiba: I found it in the hallway one day.

Amani: and it ended up in your briefcase?

Kaiba: Yea, I think I was mad. 'pulls out ps2'

Akima: Whoa... how does it all fit???

Kaiba: It just does. 'pulls out a stack of dvds'

Amani: 'looks at the dvds' Pirates of the Caribbean, Donnie Darko, Spider-man...

Akima: OMG! You've got a great taste in movies!

Kaiba: I know. 'pulls out dueling deck'

Yami: Bout' time.

Kaiba: 'glares at Yami' That's it.

Akima: Really???

Kaiba: Yea, now if you would please do me a favor?

Akima: Ok.

Kaiba: Give me back my iPod and leave me alone.

Akima: damnit! 'pulls out iPod from her pocket in her jacket'

Kaiba: 'takes it and puts everything back in his briefcase and leaves the room'

Akima: Wow, so now I know what's in that briefcase.

Yami: Impressive.

Akima: 'nods'

Joey: 'in the closet, still pounding on the door' LET ME OUT!

---

A/N: well, that was fun...

R&R


End file.
